To Repent
by Waffles Rulez
Summary: Kurama needs to repent for something, so what will his single act of kindness be? It definitely catches Koenma off guard! KuramaxKoenma Oneshot Lemon YAOI Written for a livejournal community


"Kurama, you know you shouldn't have done that."

Kurama stood in his superior's office with his head hung in shame. Koenma sat behind his desk, watching Kurama steadily.

"You know better than to kill humans, and despite you being a kitsune, you should know not to steal."

"I'm sorry Koenma, but I needed that item-"

"-To save your mother. Yes, I know. Its the same story as last time. This time, that is not an acceptable excuse." Koenma hated to scold Kurama, but he couldn't overlook this. His position would not allow it.

"Koenma, please, I will repent for my mistake." Kurama's voice had a very slight begging edge.

Koenma sighed. He looked into the redhead's emerald eyes. The vice king of the Spirit World couldn't harden his heart against the raw, primal emotions lighting up the kitsune's face, as much as he knew he should.

Koenma conceded despite his better judgment. As the vice king of the Spirit World, you would think he would learn to trust his judgment more, but nope. Just like Yusuke actually thinking, it never happens.

"Alright Kurama, you may try."

Kurama bowed as deeply as he could without falling to tiled floor, as much as he would like too. He didn't like to rely on luck, yet he couldn't believe how her dice had fallen for him.

"Thank you Koenma sir."

"Don't take too long Kurama. You must have successfully repented within one week, or else I will be forced to hand you over to the Furies."

"Do not worry Koenma sir. I will have my single act of repentance completed by tomorrow night."

Koenma raised his eyebrow. If Yusuke had said this, he wouldn't have believed him, not one bit. Yet, _Kurama _was making such an audacious claim. Well, Koenma knew the fox well, and he always had flawless plans.

"Alright Kurama, I will trust your judgment in this matter. Tomorrow night at midnight, I will send Botan to check if you have completed your act of kindness."

"Actually Koenma, I was wondering if you would come and check yourself, at this time tomorrow night, in a clearing in the woods near my home."

This time, Koenma wrinkled his brow. "Why me? Is there something going on between you and Botan?"

Kurama smiled slightly, a suspicious, foxy smile. "Oh no, I just think it would be more..appropriate if you came to see yourself."

"Appropriate? Kurama, explain yourself." Koenma was starting to get tired of this game. Why couldn't he get a straight answer? He had things to do dammit!

Kurama shrugged, yet that smile still had a home on his lips. "Oh, I just think the Junior King of the Spirit World would be the best judge of my deed."

Koenma started to shuffle some various papers on his desk. "Well, you know, as the Junior King of the Spirit World, I don't have a lot of time to come and do such trivial things like that, no offense Kurama."

"I understand, I just figured that you would enjoy seeing the act of kindness I would be performing. It would be a nice excuse for you to get out of the office. I'm sure you hate being cooped up here with your father."

Damn Kurama and his reasoning.

"It would be nice..." Koenma trailed off, not wanting to cave in too quickly.

Kurama simply stood there, waiting for an answer. Inside his foxy heart, he knew that he had won.

"Alright Kurama, I'll come, but it better good. No pun intended."

Kurama bowed again. "Thank you Koenma, I promise you won't be disappointed. I'm sorry, but I must take my leave."

"Alright, take care Kurama." Koenma watched Kurama walk out his door, then continued on with his never ending stamping of the paper. Suddenly, he stopped. His chocolate eyes grew wide.

He had just been had.

Damn.

Well, he might as well go anyway. Its not like he had a life.

No pun intended.

/

Koenma walked noisily through the woods. It was fifteen minutes before the time he and Kurama had agreed upon, and it was pitch black. Being in his teenage form didn't help either, his head was being mauled by sharp branches. Koenma kept having his cape snag on limbs, and he continued to trip over exposed roots.

_'Dammit Kurama, why did we have to meet out here.'_

After ten more minutes, Koenma finally came upon the clearing. Kurama was already there, waiting. He was leaning against an old, decrepit oak tree.

"I'm glad to see you Koenma." Said Kurama genuinely.

Koenma stopped in the middle of the grassy clearing. "Alright Kurama, what is this act of kindness you dragged me out here to see?"

Kurama walked away from the tree and towards Koenma. Kurama came closer, and closer, until he was almost on top of Koenma. Koenma nervously took a few steps back.

"K-Kurama, w-what are you doing?"

"Why, my act of kindness. Don't worry Koenma, you'll thank me for it later." Before Koenma could say anything, several vines flew out from behind his back and wrapped around Koenma's extremities, binding his feet together and his hands away from each other. Koenma crashed to the ground hard. Kurama sat down and straddled Koenma's hips.

"Kurama, stop!" Pleaded Koenma.

"Mmm, begging already now are we? My my, you're an easy one to please." Kurama said huskily.

Kurama leaned down and gave Koenma's neck a sharp bite, enough to draw blood. Koenma's body gave a jerk and a small yelp wiggled its way free from Koenma's lips.

The red-head smirked. "So, you're not used to it rough are you?"

Koenma didn't say anything, but he shot Kurama an angry glare.

Suddenly, more vines appeared and ripped Koenma's clothes off. _All _of his clothes. Kurama started to nip from behind Koenma's ear, down his neck , and back up again. A warm feeling started to settle on Koenma's groin. While Kurama was leaving his love bites on Koenma's neck, his other hand pinched and kneaded the pert nipples of his lover. A light blanket of sweat covered Koenma's body.

"My, my. You must be a virgin to be so...easily entertained." Kurama teased. Koenma opened his mouth to retaliate, but Kurama gently stroked Koenma's manhood with one, slender finger. A jolt shot through Koenma's body, taking away his ability to speak.

Suddenly, a plant out of the ground near Koenma's hip. It was red with a needle-like vine coming off. It slowly wiggled its way into the Spirit King's opening.

"K-Kurama, what is this- Ngh!" The needle-like vine a stabbed itself right into his prostate. Before Koenma couldn't even recover his thoughts before a burning sensation spread its way throughout his body, hitting him so hard that he couldn't stop his body from arching off the ground. It was fiery, it was _intense. _If the Spirit King had swallowed a miniature sun, it wouldn't come close to this feeling.

Kurama grinned a cheshire grin. He knew what effect his plant was having on Koenma, and that sneaky fox wasn't done.

Two more plants appeared, one in the shape of a mouth, and one in the shape of a penis. The mouth latched itself around Koenma dick and balls, with a tongue that wrapped around his tip to prevent release. The burning strengthened in his groin, yet continued its attack everywhere else.

"D-don't, please." Begged Koenma.

"Tsk, tsk, still protesting are we? Mmm, we'll have to do something about that."

The penis shaped plant shoved itself down Koenma's throat, muffling any further protests. The penis throbbed and thrusted like a real dick would, and it secreted a salty substance that intensified the burning feeling on his tongue. Stars started to twinkle around the edges of Koenma's vision. He couldn't take this any more! Yet, the release wouldn't come. (No pun intended)

The vines around Koenma's feet slipped away, and Kurama wasted no time in hoisting a pair of pale, slender legs into the air, exposing a virgin entrance. The red head rested one leg on his shoulder. Even though Koenma could barely see because of the haze of pleasure, his made sure to watch as three slender fingers became coated and saliva, and then moved down to his opening. One, two, three, they stretched him as far as the King of the Spirit World needed to be.

"Ready or not, here I come." Growled Kurama.

Then, with both legs hooked over his shoulders, Kurama slided slowly in. Koenma arched his back so sharply he though his spine would snap. Even though Koenma was riding waves of euphoria, he could still feel pain from his opening being stretched, which caused him to bite down on the plant in his mouth, releasing a pain numbing medicine. After Koenma had adjusted, Kurama gave in to his own carnal desires and started madly thrusting. Koenma was pounded mercilessly into the ground, over and over again.

Between Kurama's thrusting, the plant on his groin, and the fake penis shoving itself down his throat, Koenma desperately needed release. (Yet another pun!) Kurama finally allowed the vine to slip away from Koenma's trembling member. The Spirit King came almost instantly. Seeing the muscular, pale body writhing beneath him in such ecstasy drove the fox over the edge as well. The plants that had been pleasuring Koenma also retreated, along with the burning feeling.

Kurama placed those sexy legs back on the ground and laid himself down next to a panting Koenma.

"Has this made up for my sin?" Smirked Kurama.

Koenma turned to look at Kurama. "You are evil." He said in between gasps.

Kurama only smirked. He had made up for his mistake in full.


End file.
